


airbenders lost

by wwa archive (wisdom_walks_alone)



Series: things i started and never touched again [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Gen, Jason Grace is an Airbender, Percy Jackson is a Waterbender, Piper McLean is a Nonbender, Thalia Grace is an Airbender, Thalia Grace is the Avatar, but she's the chief's daughter and has strong ties to the spirit world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20archive
Summary: just a lil avatar au i never continued
Relationships: Jason Grace & Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean
Series: things i started and never touched again [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	airbenders lost

Wet. Everything was wet. Wet, wet, wet.

Water was everywhere. Water. So, so much water.

Was he drowning?

Everywhere, everywhere, _everywhere_ was water.

 _Up,_ he had to go _up_.

But where was up? Which way was down?

Flailing, flailing, flailing. That’s all he could do; _flail_.

The water was cold, so, so cold. 

_Shivering_. How can you shiver underwater? Was he shivering?

A bright light. There’s a bright light. Bigger, bigger, and bigger. And then—

Nothing.

* * *

“Are you sure this was a good idea, Pipes?” The canoe wobbled and Percy almost fell out of it.

“Positive. You needed to get out of the village for a bit,” Piper told him matter-of-factly. She pushed off an ice float and the canoe wobbled again. “When was the last time you were out of the village?”

Percy scoffed. “Recently.”

“Hm?”

“A few months ago.”

“Mmmm?”

“I don't know, Pipes, maybe a year ago?”

“And that is exactly why we need to get out for a bit! Where’s your adventurous side?” Seeing the look on his face, her voice softened. “Look, I know you miss your mom, but you can’t spend the rest of your life moping around in the village.”

Percy sighed defeatedly. “I know, I know. I just—I just—” he visibly deflated, “miss her. A lot.”

Piper took his hands in hers and squeezed. “I know you do. I miss her, too. I just can’t stand seeing you like this all the time.”

Percy engulfed her in a hug which she reciprocated without hesitation. “Thanks for caring, Pipes, but I’ll be okay.”

“I know you will. I’m just trying to help.”

Percy pulled away and let his hands drop to Piper’s elbows. “Don’t worry, Piper, I just need some time.”

She nodded and flashed him a smile. “Alright then. On that note, I say we go penguin sledding!”

Percy laughed. “Okay, penguin sledding then!”

Piper whoops and the canoe wobbles again, but Percy holds on this time.


End file.
